


Something Stupid

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	Something Stupid

_The watcher of the stars, and the owner of the Comet Observatory. She is the mother of the millions of young Lumas who turn into stars, visiting the planet Earth every hundred of years, though thanks to the destruction of the universe from Mario's epic battle with Bowser, Rosalina's age has been frozen in time, enabling her to remain the same even though within the time-speeding Comet Observatory that allows her to visit the planet Earth in the same year, much to the joy of the planet's inhabitants._   
  
_Rosalina's helpful advisor, and the oldest of the Lumas. Being black-colored, Polari knows much about the galaxies that Mario visits, and on special occasions, he has proved to be a skillful mechanic._

Far up within the galactic stars of the mushroom world watches Princess Rosalina from the Comet Observatory. Polari, the eldest of the star-shaped Lumas and colored black, is floating right next to her, watching the plentiful Lumas floating around.

"It sure is a good night to be out, isn't it?" Rosalina asked with a smile, flickering through her long, golden hair.

Polari nodded, though something then came up to his mind, and he turned to face Rosalina, telling her, "Well... yes, but I think there is something that's up, Rosalina."

Rosalina heard, and she turned to Polari, asking curiously, "Hmm? What may it be, Polari?"

"...Come with me, Rosalina. I think you may be unpleasantly surprised..." Polari stated with a concerning tone as he and Rosalina went to the top of the Comet Observatory, to point the locations of a strange essence.

* * *

Princess Rosalina was still watching the beautiful stars of the universe, watching a small, light comet going by. However, she was called into the Engine Room of the Comet Observatory by Polari, who has claimed to discover something. Curious, Rosalina floated towards the top, and she entered into the Engine Room, to see a small, blue-and-white colored starship. Amazed, Rosalina glanced at Polari, who was covered in dirt, asking with curiosity,

"Polari, what were you doing in here? I've been wondering why you didn't show up..."

Polari pointed at the starship, explaining, "I call this an arwing, Rosalina. Some of the Lumas in the Lylat System nearby gave me instructions and blueprints on how to make an arwing, so I decided to make one for us!"

Rosalina was still puzzled, folding her arms as she titled her head in confusion to the right. "But, why would we need an... arwing," She pronounced with a bit of trouble on her tongue, "When we have the observatory on full power?"

Polari sighed. "Rosalina, it's time I stop alerting you of such trouble and show you them myself, in person." He then floated out of the Engine Room, with Rosalina following. The black-colored Luma then pointed at the northern spot in the galatic sky, spotting the dark purple aura that was forming.

Rosalina looked at the particular spot Polari was pointing at, and she gasped, glancing at Polari. She also pointed at the dark purple aura in the distance and asked, "Is that... what I think it might be...?"

Polari nodded, sighing with discomfort. "I'm afraid it is, Rosalina..." He then turned around and slowly retreated back into the Engine Room, stating in a calm tone, "This is why I made the arwing, Rosalina... so we could use it in combat to help guard the Comet Observatory from such trouble..."

Rosalina continued pondering as she glanced at the dark purple aura, which appeared to slowly grow bigger and bigger, appearing a teeny bit closer each time.

* * *

Princess Rosalina and Polari were still looking out at the planet Earth from the Comet Observatory. As they watched the Lumas play with each other, the two continued to speak to each other.

"It's so beautiful..." Rosalina remarked as she watched several stars going by, lighting up the dark space atmpshere surrounding the Comet Observatory, sighing, "I think it's so pleasant to be visiting the Mushroom Kingdom again, don't you agree, Polari?"

Polari nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I know what you mean, Princess." He looked up as more bright stars started coming. "The entire universe from our travels has been so peaceful, so intact, so full of life and positiveness... I don't feel any negative feeling at all."

As the two watched more stars go nearby, they glanced behind to see the Lumas all gathering and playing with each other more, giggling with delight. Rosalina and Polari both smiled as they turned around, to look at the planet Earth again.

"Well, do you think there's a chance we'll be able to get a closer view?" Rosalina asked as he placed her right hand on her chin.

Before Polari could respond to Rosalina, he turned around, to see a glimmer of light coming from a nearby purple comet. "Huh? Princess, what's that?" He pointed at the strange purple comet that was heading towards the Comet Observatory.

Rosalina looked at the comet, and she gasped. She turned to Polari, stating, "Quick, Polari, get the Lumas out of here!"

Polari nodded, saluting to Rosalina. "Will do!" He then called all of the Lumas, summoning the small star younglings and telling them, "Quick, my fellow brethren! There is no time to haste! There's a comet coming and-"

BOOM! The purple comet exploded, colliding into the Fountain dome, causing the water to drop into the gravity-less pull of space as the Lumas, panicking, all started to disappear. Rosalina dn Polari got together, and they both used their magic to stop the rise of the strange purple essence, which rose in the ruins of the Fountain dome. As another purple comet came and destroyed the engine room of the Comet Observatory, sending the foundations tumbling down onto the ground level, nearly all of the Lumas were able to safely escape as Rosalina and Polari held off against the strange power coming from the purple aura that started seeping out from the ruins of the Fountain dome. After a few more minutes, Polari realized that he and Rosalina could not possibly be able to hold off against the purple aura for too long.

"Princess... we can't stay here longer..." Polari gasped as he felt his power going slowly, "We have to... use the arwing..."

Rosalina closed her eyes, and she then nodded. "Right. Let's go," She stated as she grabbed Polari and made a break for her bedroom, pressing a red button under her comfortable pink bed, which gave away for her bluish Arwing. Hoping into the cockpit with Polari in tow, Rosalina closed up the shield, and started the engine, blasting out of the Bedroom dome through the roof and heading away from the Comet Observatory.

All of the remaining Lumas managed to escape as the purple essence destroyed the entire structure of the Comet Observatory, leaving nothing but wrecked ruins behind. Rosalina took one glanced bhind her to see what was left of her former home, and tears silently crawled down her face as she headed towards Earth, piloting the Arwing.

Polari looked around him, screaming as he spotted several purple rockets from both the left and right heading towards him and Rosalina. panicking, he stated with worry, "Rosalina, I'm afraid we have some company!"

Rosalina growled as he then pressed a few buttons, getting the lasers ready. "Well, then we would have to fight back, I'm afraid," She stated as she smirked, ready to take on the opposing purple forces.

* * *

Princess Rosalina and Polari, both within the arwing that Polari crafted and that Rosalina was steering, were fleeing from the now destroyed Comet Observatory, fleeing the purple essence that were giving chase. As Rosalina managed to get used to the steering, Polari taught her how to use the weapons within it.

"Quick, Rosalina! We have to escape from the gravitational pull before that strange purple essence gets us!" Polari shouted, noticing the purple lasers coming towards them.

Rosalina noticed, and she suddenly did a barrel roll within the arwing, barely avoiding being blasted by the lasers. As she continued, she used the boost to sped forward, only to be shot by a laser from the left. Grunting, Rosalina regained control and steered towards the Earth, but the back of the arwing was blasted by a laser powerful enough to send it heading spiraling downwards towards the atmosphere. Rosalina and Polari held onto each other tightly as Rosalina used her gravity pull to protect herself and Polari as the arwing, coming down faster and faster, started burning up in the atmosphere. The purple essence all gave chase, coming right after the pair as a gasp was left opened in the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Princess Rosalina moaned a bit as she woke up. She turned to her left, to see a knocked out Polari snoozing right next to her. Opening the cockpit, Rosalina stood up, and looked down, to see that her arwing crashed nearby a peaceful bank in the middle of an isolated Mushroom Meadows. Looking up at the dark sky to see the eerie purple clouds coming in from all fronts, Rosalina tried waking up Polari.

"Polari, wake up. We made contact," Rosalina stated in a whisper-like tone, gently piking up Polari from the wretched arwing.

Polari woke up, and he shook himself a bit, looking at Rosalina square in the eyes. "Oh, Rosalina... have we madeit to the planet Earth?" He got out of Rosalina's grip and took a glance around, noticing the bountiful trees that surrounded the small lake. He sighed of relief. "Oh thank goodness. It looks like we've managed to escape those strange purple essence things that chased us through space and managed to make it here." He paused briefly, asking, "I wonder if the Mushroom Kingdom is faring well?"

Rosalina frowned, also curious herself. "You know, Polari, that's a good question. Let's check it out," She stated as he got out her wand and started heading towards the eastern direction, with Polari floating by her side. Within the bushes nearby, several pairs of red eyes watched as the two galatic figures left behidn the arwing and headed into the surrounding woods. Sninister chuckling can be heard as the pairs of eyes disappear.


End file.
